


My Little Shin-chan

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, takamido - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shin-channnnnnn~ Did you wait for me long~?" A shadowy figure approached the tall teenager, who had replied with a 'tch' and 'Bakao'. He hugged the unwilling male, tiptoeing to adjust the fluffy black scarf around his neck. "We'll be celebrating Christmas at mine today! Did Shin-chan bring a change of clothes for staying over?" The enthusiastic raven pulled the taller male by the waist, bag slung carefreely around his shoulder as the two made their way through the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Shin-chan

"Shin-channnnnnn~ Did you wait for me long~?" A shadowy figure approached the tall teenager, who had replied with a 'tch' and 'Bakao'. He hugged the unwilling male, tiptoeing to adjust the fluffy black scarf around his neck. "We'll be celebrating Christmas at mine today! Did Shin-chan bring a change of clothes for staying over?" The enthusiastic raven pulled the taller male by the waist, bag slung carefreely around his shoulder as the two made their way through the snow.

...

"....pardon my intrusion." Midorima Shintarou neatly placed his shoes on the rack, padding in silently. "Shin-chan, this is our apartment, remember? You don't have to call anyone!" The shorter male, amused by his antics, kicked off his shoes at the doorway before following him in. ".....I-I kinda forgot." For once, his sheepish nature had emerged, letting the other admire the blushing features of the green-haired man.  _Really, Shin-chan is soooooooooo innocent~_ Takao went into his little world of Shin-chan, as he thought on. _Shin-chan with rabbit ears, Shin-chan without spectacles, Chibi Shin-chan, Cute Shin-chan, Shin-chan playing basketball....ah, the list could go on forever!_

"But my Tsun Tsun Shin-chan is the best!" He suddenly exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "Takao?" Forest green eyes stared at him curiously. "Ahahaha~ Nothing?" The raven chuckled sheepishly, running a hand over the other's long fingers. Squeezing the fingers gently, before bringing them to his lips. "I love you, Shin-chan." Kazunari whispered, kissing his knuckles. The tsundere blushed brightly, muttering how cheesy it was, and many 'die, you idiot' s. 

After having a filling dinner (cooked by Midorima, of course. He was better at cooking then Takao), the two laid on the king-sized bed, full and satisfied. " Shin-chan, today's dinner was really good~ I'm glad to have such a capable wife~" The shorter male laughed, fingers running over ribs hidden by the other's shirt. " Wh-who are you calling your wife!" The green-haired man squirmed away from the ticklish motion, using a pillow to act as a barrier between the two.  _In the most unexpected times, Shin-chan would act so cutely!_ Takao thought, seeming as if he was in bliss, as he jostled the fluffy shield from lean arms, while pulling the flimsy material off the pale body. Spooning the other, the raven-haired man hugged the flushed back.  _Aw, Shin-chan has a full-body blush~ How cute~_

" Night, Shin-chan~ Merry Christmas~" He chuckled, kissing the top of the tsundere's spine, snuggling the warm back. "...Night, Takao." "Ehhhhh~ Call me Kazunari?" "Shut up, K-Kazunari." Bandaged fingers were quick to dart towards the light switch, but not quick enough to conceal the red-tipped ears from the other. Night enveloped the two in a cloak of velvety darkness, shadows dancing in the room.

 


End file.
